The First Kiss
by SiruslySerious
Summary: This is my take on how Lily and James got together. Please Read and Review.


" **For it was not into my ear that you whispered, but my heart; It was not my lips that you kissed, but my soul."**

 **A/N: Hello to all! I do not own harry potter (duh!) 'Cause if I did, then I would not be writing fanfiction. Please read and review people**

**Lily's PoV**

It was torture. Plain, pure torture.

I mean what kind of a sadistic person would make ME, Lily Marie Evans, share a Dorm AND Common Room with James-bloody-Potter?!

Professor Dumbledore.

It's wholly another story with Dumbledore. I know, and so does everyone else, that in spite of being a world famous genius, he is a LITTLE bit crazy. I never used to really believe it. But recent events have led me to believe this fact, however unwillingly. And not only a little crazy, but completely off his bonkers. If not, then tell me, how could James Potter, Marauder Extraordinaire and the most immature prat in the history of Hogwarts (with the exception of maybe Sirius Black) could become Head Boy?

Sure, Quidditch captain is alright, or rather good, seeing as he is a fantastic chaser and is in Gryffindor. But Head boy? This is a big responsibility, one, that I am sure that Potter cannot uphold. And I even think that with him wearing the HB Badge, it should stand for Humungous Bighead instead of Head Boy. 'Cause he has the biggest ego that I have ever seen and I think that if expands any more, then it will burst. You know one time we were sitting in the common room when...Sorry; I am rambling, ain't I?

Anyways, that brings us back to more important matters, that is patrolling the corridors. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with patrolling, and I also have experience since I have been a prefect since my fifth year. You know, I was so happy when I got to know that I was a prefect that I could hardly stay still and...Sorry; rambling again. I have a tendency to deviate off the topic sometimes while talking, so no need to worry, I am not Always a rambling idiot.

So anyway, you get the Idea; I do not have a problem with patrol, but with whom I was patrolling. Yes, you guessed right (unfortunately too, I might add). James Potter. I could not go with anyone else, oh no, not even with the new fifth year Slytherin prefect, but with HIM. And why do I have to patrol with him? McGonagall said some crap about at least trying to get on with him. Impossible. We are completely different like the north and South Pole of a magnet. I am kind, sweet, caring, a stickler for rules and studious (or as Black so kindly puts it, a nerd). Whereas, don't even get me started on him. James Potter is loud, Obnoxious, arrogant, Quiddditch-obssessed and a prat. There. You see my point.

Do you know, I have never even had a civil conversation with him in my entire seventeen years of existence. Not one FREAKING civil conversation. That's because whenever we start a conversation, he starts using his so-called CHARM (putting on a deep voice, trying to act mature etc. You know, its pretty funny seeing him act like that). Oh yeah. James Potter has been in love with me for the past five years and achieving nothing but simply annoying me. That is also one of the reasons that I hate him so much.

So that brings us back to present time, where we are in the charms corridor looking for any rule breakers. At least I was. I am sure, that if left on his own, and if Potter finds a rule breaker, he will simply pat them on the head and tell them to not get caught the NEXT time (except if it is a Slytherin, he will either take 50 points from Slytherin or give them a week's worth of detentions; I really do not know how he came to be Head Boy).

Sometimes, listening to Potters' useless chatter makes me really, really mad. Especially if I had an epic bad day and was suffering from lack of sleep. In Transfiguration today I had done my essay for three foot five inches when we had to do 5 feet three inches. I got a nice telling off from professor McGonagall and a disappointed "I did not expect this from you Miss Evans". Potions: Black thought it would be amusing to put a firecracker in my immensely difficult potion of the Draught of Living Dead which I had so painstakingly prepared. It was certainly amusing, but not for me. Needless to say, Black was roaming the halls with bat like bogies attacking him.

So it could be deemed safe enough to say, that I, Lily Evans, was not in the best of moods. That, along with the useless chatter that fell out of Potters lips made me burst.

"...can you believe it, the cheek of him, and then I said..." he broke off suddenly, glancing at my dark expression. "Er, Lily, are you alright?" he asked. That did the trick.

"No, I bloody well am not alright."I burst out suddenly, surprising him, as well as me, because I rarely swear. "You think that you are so wonderful potter; what with being Quidditch Captain and Head Boy and all that. Well I hate to burst your bubble but you aren't". I shouted up at him, jabbing him in the chest as I finished my rant.

I was suddenly very aware of my closeness to him. Then, not quite knowing, how it happened, one minute, I am shouting up at him and the next I am kissing him. It was wonderful, with firecrackers exploding in my head, feeling just as a kiss should feel. I could feel him smile against my lips. Finally, we broke apart, both of our faces flushed and gasping because of lack of air.

"Lily" James asked, his face only centimetres apart from my face, i could see my green eyes reflected in his endless hazel orbs.

"Hmm" was my intelligent reply.

"Will you go to hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

"Sure James."I replied, after a pause in which we gazed in each others' eyes.

And then we kissed. Again.

 **A/N:** **whew...! Finished at last! Please review**

 **Love,**

 **SiriuslySerious**


End file.
